Hallelujah
by DanaToony
Summary: Después de una limpieza de hogar Nyo Italia encuentra una caja que le revelara viejos recuerdos de su niñez: Memorias con su hermano, partituras con el señorito Austria, armamento viejo y cartas de un chiquillo en el que no había pensado hasta ese entonces; sumergiéndola en un mar de recuerdos fuertes que solo el amor salvador podría detener.


**_Hallelujah_**

Es curioso como algunas cosas nos pueden hacer sentir millones de emociones, algunas son aparentemente insignificantes y no las recordamos a simple vista pero al adentrarnos en ellas simplemente nos conmueven el corazón de la manera más profunda.

Feliciana estaba vestida con pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa holgada de color naranja y con el cabello amarrado, el ambiente cálido la había puesto de humor para hacer una cosa que siempre dejaba para otro día, estaba dispuesta a ponerse a arreglar sus ropajes, hacía tanto tiempo que había hecho eso y tenía un armario lleno de vestidos, blusas, camisas y trajes de varias épocas, la tarea evidentemente, no era tan simple ya que tenía que elegir entre cuales conservar y cuáles eran las que irían a parar al museo de historia. Pero es que todos eran tan bonitos...

En la sala había puesto una bocina pequeña la cual tocaba melodías desde la mañana al anochecer, desde operas antiguas a, sonetos de piano y canciones más contemporáneas; era muy variado y eso la mantenía entretenida en cada que hacer que sola se imponía.

Tenía una falda violeta larga y con adornos en hilo dorado bordados en las orillas junto con un encaje blanco de algodón. Esta falda hacía juego con una blusa blanca de manga larga abierta en los codos haciendo que la tela cayera de una bella forma además de que tenía una especie de corsé igualmente violeta. Era bonito, sí pero muy viejo y francamente dudaba que volviera a usarlo.

Tenía un vestido largo color rojo con una abertura que dejaba ver una tela dorada como fondo, era un vestido que se usaba sobre un camisón largo. No era tan estético como el anterior así que también opto por donarlo.

Y así paso su mañana rebuscando y buscando entre sus ropajes y vestidos armando un par de cajas de ropa a donar ordenando en ganchos los vestidos que conservaría y barriendo el polvo que se comenzó a levantarse.

No pasadas las 3:45 la joven ya se encontraba cansada y acalorada. Verano; el sol se colaba por las ventanas de su casa pintada de naranja, brindando así un brillo agradable y fresco al hogar. Sin duda era un buen día, las golondrinas se posaban en el verde sauce que estaba fuera en el patio y que se asomaba por la ventana y sus ramas eran mecidas por una brisa fresca.

Feli decidió tomar un breve descanso, calentó un poco de la pasta a la boloñesa que le había sobrado el día anterior, sirviéndose en un pequeño bol color crema. Se sentó en la silla de su balcón y mirando aquellas aves trinar se sintió en una gran tranquilidad y calma como no lo había hecho antes desde que era niña y se arrullaba en los brazos de su querida húngara Elizabetha. La bocina seguía sonando, tenía un ritmo sereno, relajante perfecto para el momento. Termino su corto almuerzo y se quedo un rato más en el balcón antes de seguir con su quehacer, sin embargo entrando en la habitación el mar de ropas la desalentó un tanto que se puso a trabajar en algo más. Para su mala suerte, su casa estaba en particular orden y solo quedaban unos pocos trastes en el fregadero y ordenar el closet.

Por tanto prefirió el closet a limpiar los trastes. Esculcando entre sus prendas encontró sus ropajes blancos, los primeros que uso jamás. Eran pequeños, diminutos y sobre todo muy viejos. Tenía un gran apego por estas ropas pero era obvio que ya nadie jamás las volvería a usar pero ¿cómo dejar ir algo tan importante? Después de mucho debatir con ella misma Feliciana decidió dejar ir ese vestidito. Era triste pero era mejor que dejar que las polillas se lo comieran. La tarde transcurrió con muchas escenas parecidas, acompañadas de arrullos que provenían del reproductor musical, se entristecía de dejar ir complementos de su dulce infancia, pero sabía que era por una buena causa y que era mejor que permitir que se empolvaran o maltrataran.

Ya pasado un lapso de tiempo la muchachilla se encontró con unas bolsas y cajas. Las saco y les quito el polvo de encima. El armario era espacioso, si, pero dudaba que hubiera suelo suficiente para revisar su contenido ahí adentro; sacando las cosas y revisándolas en la puerta del closet. Tenían edredones cafés, azules y rosas de algodón, suaves y cómodos. En otros empaques había almohadones de pluma de ganso con fundas de seda. Sería una verdadera pena deshacerse de esos obsequios que alguna vez le dieron. En una caja eligió sabanas, cobijas, almohadones y edredones amarillos y rojos; para Antonio y su querido hermano Lovino; apilo en un sillón los que serían para ella y en otra caja los que serían regalados.

Feliciana se sentía satisfecha porque según su parecer, el trabajo de limpieza casi había terminado, solo quedaba trapear el suelo, cerrar las cajas y enviarlas al museo y a su hermano sus nuevos accesorios de cama. Así fue hasta encontrar un pequeño empaque con manchas rojas y cafés en el fondo esquinado de la habitación. "Cura, fragile" leía la caja en unas delgadas letras un poco chuecas, se notaba que el cartón estaba viejo y tenía mucho tiempo en el armario de la italiana.

-Tranquila, seré cuidadosa- dijo bromista Feliciana sacando la cajita con cuidado y poniéndola sobre la mesa. Planeaba revisar su contenido después de terminar de sacar la tierra, hilos y polvo provenientes del closet.

Ya barrido el lugar y trapeado el suelo noto que había un objeto cubierto con una tela. Lo saco de donde estaba y le quito la manta, soplo todo el polvillo que lo cubría. Era una cubeta de madera. Su cubeta, que el señor Eldenstein le había dado, para acarrear agua todos los días cuando vivía con ella, su adorada Elizabetha y aquel chico. Feliciana quedo perpleja. ¿Cómo es que la cubeta estaba ahí? ¿No la había perdido ya tiempo atrás? ¿Quien la había guardado? Estática, dejo caer la cubeta estrepitosamente y segundos después reacciono, no era que no le gustara la cubeta, era muy bonita y rustica, pero era complicado describir lo que sentía al verla. Como si una parte de ella detuviera su palpitar… Alzo el objeto y lo llevo a la cocina, a donde siempre había pertenecido, probablemente lo transformaría en una maceta para sus margaritas del patio o en cualquier otra cosa donde no la viera tan seguido como dentro de su casa.

A eso de las 6 menos 10 estaba bien acomodado el closet, cerró la puerta, ordenadas las cajas de donación en la puerta de salida llamo a su novio, Ludwig, diciéndole si podría ayudarla a llevarlas más tarde al Museo Nacional de Historia. Él por su parte acepto con desinterés y su acostumbrada tranquilidad, sin embargo le hizo la observación de que no podría ir de inmediato con ella puesto a que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos con el consulado ruso y que probablemente llegaría como a las 9 de la noche o un poco más tarde. A Feliciana no le importo y le recomendó que no se estresara para que pudiera desempeñar un buen trabajo.

-Gracias Feliciana, procuraré no cargarme de mucho trabajo

-¡No hay problema amore!- decía animosamente la chica a través del teléfono.

Le costaba trabajo a Ludwig acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto tan de ella y sin embargo se esforzaba mucho por no sonrojarse de sobremanera cada que ella le tomaba la mano, cada caricia que le hacía y más que nada a cada beso que recibía. Después de todo el amor de la italiana era puro y abnegado, pero él siempre quería demostrarle lo que sentía por ella y su reservación para con los demás le hacía difícil agradecer la atención de su querida.

-De verdad…gracias- decía aquel con un nudo en la garganta cada que intentaba decirle algo lindo-

-Hahaha, está bien, ¡ti amo! ¿Lo sabes verdad?- era curioso ver como ella se desenvolvía con relativa facilidad

-J-ja…ehh…ich…ich auch- balbuceaba en voz baja el hombre, se sentía tan pequeño diciendo eso, era complicado

-Te espero entonces. Cuídate.

-Ja, tú también.

-Ciao- y su amada colgaba el teléfono mandándole un beso que él solo oía, con las palabras en la boca él siempre decía a una línea apagada: "Abschied, ich liebe dich so sehr" (Adiós, te quiero mucho" )pero jamás se lo decía cuando aun la tenia al otro lado del teléfono.

Ya habiendo colgado su teléfono de casa, Feli se disponía a ver el contenido de la última caja. Descalza se sentó a lado de su mesita de centro en la sala, miro al reloj: seis y media, aun hay tiempo y puso la caja sobre sus piernas. Un ritmo suave de flamenco llenaba la habitación.

-¿Qué secretos guardas?- se preguntaba mientras abría cuidadosamente las tapas de la desgastada caja.

Parecía feliz de buscar cosas nuevas, de recordar anécdotas pero cuando abrió aquella pequeña e insignificante caja, parecía que su corazón se detenía y una ola de recuerdos la invadía.

Saco entonces, un vestido verde bandera que hacía juego con una blusa verde lima y un delantal blanco. El vestido de sirvienta que utilizaba cuando la mandaron a trabajar con Austria. Estaba básicamente intacto y en perfectas condiciones, excepto por algunos jirones en la falda. Era muy emotivo ver ese vestidito puesto a que se trataba de una opresión en el pecho, algo que le robaba el aliento y la llenaba de conmoción. Libero un respingo y una fría lagrima rodo de su mejilla. Ahí estaba todo lo que recordaba de esa casa y de esa época en la que su vida era tan diferente.

En la caja, abajo del vestido, estaba una biblia, la que llevaba cargando antes de que el país germánico se la llevara con él. Al igual un rosario, era lindo verlos ahí juntitos, como si todo ese tiempo no se hubieran separado. Los saco y los puso en la mesa; aquellas piezas iban a estar en el librero de su habitación.

En una pequeña bolsa de papel había unas semillitas, hoy ya secas.

-¿Fratello? Fratello, mira lo que me dio el hermano España- la chica recordaba esos días como si hubiera sido ayer- un tomate, es lindo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Uh? Ah…si claro- sentía las palabras de su hermano tan vivas y frescas

-Roma... ¿de dónde vienen los tomates?- volvía a percibir la mirada del pequeño Lovino de alguien que cree saberlo todo

-Mira, los tomates son plantas y las plantas vienen de la tierra.

-¿Y cómo crecen ahí?- preguntaba la pequeña con el tomate rojo aun en sus manos

-A ver- decía al tomar las manos de su hermanita menor y llevarla al sembradío de tomates del español- estas son plantas de tomates y los tomates crecen ahí- justificaba señalando las ramas- y vienen de semillas de tomate

-¿Semillas?

-Si, tontita, semillas- y el muchachito tomo el fruto de las manitas tibias de la chiquilla, abriéndolo con las manos- esas son las semillas –puso varias semillas húmedas en sus manos- Estas las pones en la tierra y dejas que crezcan las plantas.

Lo siguiente fue lo más tierno que Lovino haya hecho jamás. Pues hizo un hueco en la tierra y le indico poner ahí las semillas, puso un letrero que decía: "Tomate de Feli". ¿Seguirá hoy en día aquella planta? ¿Habrá dado grandes frutos? No lo sabía, quizás creció una pequeña mata, no estaba segura.

Saco la bolsa y la puso en un estante en la cocina. "Se las mostraré a Lovino, quizá para algo más han de servir…" Un hermano por molesto que sea, siempre será un apoyo para los momentos alegres y tristes. De vuelta a la sala siguió investigando lo que tenía el empaque de cartón y encontró unos papeles ya amarillentos por el tiempo y con la tinta empezando a atenuarse. Notas, partituras más bien. Era un soneto, breve, que había hecho con ayuda del pianista de su infancia

-¿Qué haces ahí?- era la pregunta que le hacía siempre que la veía, pero cuando estaba en el piano, no seguía el acostumbrado "Ponte a trabajar" que la sentenciaba a seguir con sus quehaceres diurnos sino un cálido- Ven siéntate aquí, ¿quieres oír buena música?

-Si…-siempre replicaba con timidez pero se acercaba a él

-Mira esta es do, esta es re, esta es mí y esta es fa…

Las breves e improvisadas clases de piano que le impartía Der Herr Roderich eran de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de él, porque en esas teclas de marfil, blancas y negras exponía su alma y su corazón dejando ver a un mejor hombre; a uno más tranquilo y paciente con los errores que la criada.

-Intenta tocar esto, es el "Himno a la Alegría" te ayudo…No, esa no es re Italia, ¡esa! Bien hecho, aprendes rápido.

Y aunque por pena y un poco de miedo, la chiquilla nunca decía nada en sus clases, se sentía a gusto y feliz de no causarle muchos problemas al austriaco de vez en cuando. Durante esas lecciones ella aprendió mucho y sin embargo jamás se lo dijo, o jamás le dijo que tan agradecida se sentía, era una pequeña pena con la que cargaba en el alma

-Tal vez, podría ir a visitarlo y tocar con él esta canción…así podría darle las gracias a mi manera…

Tratar de enmendar nuestros errores nos hace más sabios y más nobles. Guardo las partituras en un folder sobre la mesa y escribió en el sobre: "Sonata a Roderich"

-¿Que más tienes para mí?

Había muchas cosillas en la caja y de las que más le impresionaron fue el vestido negro con franjas azules, verdes y rojas que le había puesto su húngara, con un tocado de flores y un sombrero negro con una cinta amarilla por la mitad. Fue agradable ver ese vestidito.

-¡Ita-chan! ¡Te ves tan linda!

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Si mi niña, ven vamos a mostrarle al mundo lo linda que te ves

-Vee~

Como quería a Hungría, siempre la consentía y la elogiaba por todo lo que hacía, aun si había roto un cristal buscaba la forma de no hacerla sentir mal sino que reconociera su error y poder corregirlo, para con ella siempre tuvo una educación muy amorosa y maternal; cosa que ni siquiera con su adorado abuelo Roma había podido sentir. Le gustaba abrazar la perfumada piel de la muchacha y sentir como apretaba su diminuto cuerpo y le hacía mimos en la cara. Una gran sonrisa se empezó a esbozar en su rostro y lloriqueaba un poco, era un llorar de alegría y paz.

-Esto no me lo puedo quedar yo…es de Hungría después de todo, tengo que devolvérselo.- dijo para sus adentros secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. El amor es algo que nosotros como seres humanos necesitamos recibir y dar.

7:55 pm y todavía faltaban muchas cosas más…por lo que se acomodó entre los cojines del sofá. Un arco y algunas flechas estaban guardados ¿Eran acaso…? ¡Si! ¡Lo eran! Eran de los últimos regalos que recibió de su querido abuelo Roma. Siempre había soñado con poder seguir los pasos de su abuelo y llegar a ser un imperio tan grande como lo había sido Roma en algún tiempo. Grande, fuerte, talentoso e invencible eran solo pocos adjetivos que llegaban a la mente de Feliciana al recordar a su nonno. La sonrisa del recuerdo se empezó a difuminar poco a poco al ver que no era ni la mitad de lo que el Imperio Romano fue.

-Supongo que si estuvieras aquí nonno, te decepcionarías de mí…- se lamentaba al rosar con las yemas de los dedos la curva del arco y toca con suavidad las desafiladas puntas de las flechas-…perdonare…mi dispiace…

Respiraba entre sollozos, se sentía profundamente apenada de ser tan débil, de ser tan molesta a veces para los demás y más que nada por sentirse como una carga inútil. No era su intención en absoluto, pero sabía que aun así, los demás se veían afectados por su presencia. ¿Podría corregir eso? ¿Tendría talento para las artes bélicas? ¿O era una simple ilusión suya? Tomo con cuidado el arco y tanteo el hilo para comprobar si podría lanza una flecha más… ¿resistiría? No importaba mucho solo era una prueba. Puso la flecha en el arco y apunto a la puerta de su habitación.

-5 metros…si puedo apuntar 5 metros y atinar puedo mejorar…vamos Feli…tu puedes- se animaba a sí misma con las lagrimas aun rodando por el rostro y la respiración un poco cortada.

Soltó la varita y el hilo del arco se destenso de un extremo, golpeo con la flecha y altero su vuelo, se desalentó pensando que jamás podría ser tan buena como cualquier otro soldado raso hasta que…*TUC* La pequeña flecha se clavó en la puerta por debajo de la perilla. Un leve rubor subió a su cara y le levanto la autoestima, siempre se puede mejorar.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos se dedico a sacar las pocas cosas que quedaban ya en la caja. Las baladas empezaban a tocarse en la casa a eso de las 8 y cuarto de la noche cuando encontró cintas de colores, listones, pequeños frascos con florecillas secas dentro, pinceles y... ¿lienzos?

Así es lienzos de pintura. ¿Qué tenían ahí? Primero que nada estaba un paisaje que había hecho con Roma, en los tiempos que vivía con él. Era un recuerdo grato y alegre. Había sobres viejos y cartas en papeles amarillentos. ¿De donde eran? Era una larga y triste historia.

No vio detenidamente los sobres y prosiguió con los lienzos, el siguiente era el cuadro del señor Austria con un bigote pintado en el, se había ganado tremendo regaño ese día y la había encerrado en su cuarto, sin cenar. Recordaba con un sentimiento vivido aquella tarde de hambre y muchas otras más porque los panes que se le daban eran muy duros y no eran apetitosos. Un cuadro más, este tenía dibujado un conejo rosa esponjoso y suave. Era el conejo de la vez en la que le había enseñado a aquel chiquillo a dibujar, él se había ido casi al finalizar su dibujo. Quedaban dos lienzos más pero estaban atorados en la caja. Así que la puso de cabeza y procuro hacer que se deslizara, para ser solo dos lienzos en una caja, estaba muy pesada. ¿Abría algo más?

-Vamos caja…por favor, no pido mucho…solo quiero saber que más hay…bene ¡como tú quieras! –y con sumo cuidado procuro abrir la caja del fondo y empujar las cosas, los lienzos resbalaron por las tapas de la caja y cayeron en el suelo, había un montón de cartas ente ambos oleos que se regaron por el suelo.

-Ay no…-empezó a alzarlos y dejo uno de los dos cuadros en el suelo.

El primer lienzo era el del mismo conejo que ella había dibujado, sin embargo este estaba hecho toscamente y con trazos burdos, parecía muy de caricatura, tenía las patitas muy gorda y anchas…Era el conejo del Sacro Imperio Romano. Un inexplicable dolor invadió el alma de Feliciana al ver ese cuadro, por un momento todo se detuvo a su alrededor dejándola sin aire que respirar…La bocina tocaba alguna que otra balada triste de vez en vez pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue una canción llamada "Hallelujah" Era como si cada parte de la canción le trajera a la mente una memoria más con aquel pequeño.

Otton, como solía llamarse, era también un buen músico y tocaba preciosamente las melodías que complacían al amo Roderich y a ella, sin embargo Otton no tenía un gran interés en las artes musicales, más bien en la pintura, aunque no dibujara bien en absoluto ¿Sería que quería estar lo más cerca posible de la pequeña? El corazón de la italiana sentía dar tumbos y vuelcos torpes, bruscos en su pecho sintiendo en sus oídos aquella bellísima canción que alguna vez escucho en el piano por parte del chico; una canción que jamás volvió a escuchar en su vida ¿Habrá sido una melodía escrita para ella? Tenía que serlo, porque no había ninguna otra cosas que le recordara a esas suaves partituras, ni siquiera los sonetos que creaba el Sr. Austria. Nada. Oh Hallelujah

_I've heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the lord but you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this the fourth; the fifth the minor fall, the major lift the baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

Y el corazón de la mujercita se golpeaba secamente contra su pecho causándole un indescriptible dolor. Un fuertísimo palpitar que la lastimaba.

Siempre había tenido fe en que su romance con él iba a ser prospero y ahora se sentía estúpida por esas dulces promesas y muchas cosas más…En su mente apareció aquel día en el que se metió al rio cuando el chico se estaba bañando, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso o aquellos maravillosos días en los que se refugiaba en su cocina y se quedaban hasta tarde hablando hasta que ella se dormía y la acompañaba solo para verla dormitar cuando la luz de la Luna se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba su carita angelical y se sentaba en un banco dejando que la chica peinara sus cabellos rubios, ¡incluso dejaba que le cortará el cabello! Y cuando cantaba, siempre le pedía que cantara con ella…Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof you saw her bathing on the roof her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair; she broke your throne, she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the hallelujah. Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

Y el alma de la joven se partía en pedazos y lloraba hasta reventar dejándola con un nudo en la garganta que se apretaba más y más cortándole la respiración… Es su cabeza recorría cada parte de la casa austriaca, cada pasillo, cada rincón y aun así no podía recordar la casa sin que el niño Otton estuviera ahí, buscándola, siguiéndola, era tan necesario…incluso antes de vivir en esa mansión, cuando vivía sola en su propio hogar, recordaba haberle visto un par de veces…a él y a un joven más alto de cabellos claros siempre vestido con una capa blanca con una cruz negra estampada.

Ni siquiera podía recordar el patio sin sentir penas pues ahí afuera es donde más sufrió al ver la bandera del Sacro Imperio ondear vigorosamente, en manos de los caballeros justo antes de despedirse al irse por última vez, el último adiós, un último beso…it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!

_Maybe I've been here before I know this room, I've walked this floor I used to live alone before I knew you I've seen your flag on the marble arch love is not a victory march it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

Las cartas, finalmente se dingo a verlas y no era nada más y nada menos que cada noticia que le iba mandando su pequeño soldado desde el campo de batalla, siempre haciéndole saber si se sentía triste, alegre, esperanzado y más que nada: enamorado. Muy enamorado. De las últimas cartas una decía que esperaba volver pronto, porque había algo que quería mostrarle y ella respondía la misiva comentándole que se encontraba sumamente ansiosa por su regreso y que cada día se asomaba a la ventana esperando señales del ejercito. Ahora era imposible corroer y preguntar lo que le quería mostrar; la tristeza se apoderaba de su alegría y así poco a poco de su ser.

Un amargo recuerdo apareció; ni su húngara ni Austria tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para decirle lo que le había sucedido al Sacro Imperio Romano en batalla, así que había sido Francis el que con toda la ternura y empatía de si corazón trato de explicarle y hacerle entender el triste destino del joven. Como deseaba jamás haber tenido que ver esa cara de desolación en el bien cuidado rostro del francés mientras que con pena torcía el borde del gorro de Otton que reposaba en sus manos.

-Italia, ¿podrías sentarte un momento? –suplicaba Bonnefoy sentado en la barda del patio de Roderich

-Claro- sonreía la nena- ¿uh? ¿Qué tienes France-Niisan? ¿Pasa algo?- inocencia; lo más vulnerable que tenemos en la vida y lo primero en ser robado en este mundo triste y hambriento

-Ita-chan…-le levanto del suelo y la sentó a su lado- mira. ¿Ves esas flores de ahí?

-¿Los geranios? Si, son hermosos ¿no lo crees? Aquí tengo algunos- ahora Francis entendía porque a Hungría se le hacía un tarea imposible y Austria no tenía la relación necesaria con la pequeña para esas cosas.

-S-si dulzura, son muy bellas, pero dime ¿si sabes qué pasa con las plantas en invierno?

-Humm creo que se secan ¿no?

-Más o menos, veras; las flores en otoño se empiezan a marchitar y por eso hay hojas en todos lados, en invierno ya no hay hojas porque todas han caído ya ¿Me entiendes?

-Si –asentía lentamente permitiendo que siguiera explicando.

-Bien- el joven de melena dorada abrazaba un poco a la niñita sentada junto a él- imagina que una persona, cualquiera, es un capullo de geranio- comenzó mientras tomaba las manos de la pequeña italiana las florecillas blancas.

-Bene –cerro sus ojos imaginando que Otton era la plantita

-A ver mi corazoncito –Feliciana parpadeaba con un poco de ilusión en su mirar, sin embargo el joven no la miraba porque estaba nervioso por lo que tenía que confesar- muchas plantas por mucho que se vean, por mucho que uno vele por estas en otoño se empiezan a marchitar y en invierno…ya no están.

-Pero puede haber excepciones, ¿no es así?- algo se había roto en esa voz titubeante y tímida, la esperanza se disipaba con la negación que recibía por parte del contrario

-No nena, lo siento mucho… -miro a sus ojos y los vio templar- imaginaste al Sacro Imperio Romano ¿cierto? –la cara de ambos se tornaba deprimida y los ojos se ponían vidriosos

-No, Francia ¡debes estar equivocado! Él no puede…

Trato de abrazarla para consolarla pero ella se separo bruscamente brincando de la barda desesperada

-¡NO! FRANCIA ¡NO ES CIERTO! MIENTES ¡NO! –gritaba dando pequeños pisotones con sus taconcitos en el suelo

-Ita-chan, pardonez. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo y yo no te mentiría mon cher- bajo con ella y se arrodillo a su altura- yo también lo extrañaré

-No…no digas eso…per favore- y se soltó a llorar poniendo en sus mejillas- ¡No quiero!

-No Feli, no llores por favor- él la abrazo y la apretó fuerte- no quiero ver llorar a mi capullito de rosa…

-¿Por qué Francis? ¿Por qué se fue?

Sin respuesta alguna, él se volvió en el pañuelo de Feliciana aquella tarde, sintió su hipear por los sollozar hasta que el llanto la dejo dormida ya entrada la noche.

La canción seguía sonando con ese ritmo fuerte y triste

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you'll never show it to me, do you?_

_Remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah…Hallelujah_

Sufría con esos recuerdos y se sentía impotente de detenerlos lo más que hacía era dar pequeños golpes de desesperación ¿Habría un dios? ¿Por qué dejaba que eso le pasara? ¿Alguna vez había hecho algo malo? ¿Qué? ¿Porque tan penosa y fuerte tortura? Miro la mesita de centro con la Biblia y Rosario juntos

-¿Por qué? –y con un golpe seco estampo su brazo contra la mesa quebrando el cristal haciéndolo añicos y enterrándose varios pedazos a lo largo del antebrazo

La canción doblegaba el espíritu de Feliciana y la hacía partirse sobre el sofá y romper en un llanto amargo de lagrimas de sal, un llanto con el hipo de cada suspiro ahogado, el llanto que lava el rostro pero no el alma, era más bien el llanto de alguien que sufre por amor…No es el llanto de alguien que ha visto la luz, es un frio y roto Hallelujah

_Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you…_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Con las cortadas en el brazo enterró la cabeza en el sillón y lloro desconsoladamente por un buen rato hasta dormirse y tener sueños tristes. Mi corazón arde, sin ti ángel…las aves ya no cantan, no tengo razón de ser…

9:40 pm Silencio. La bocina se había callado ¿Falta de energía? No. Ludwig había entrado a la casa, siendo el protector de Italia había conseguido una llave de su casa. Evidentemente estaba preocupado por el aspecto de la sala: la bocina sonando, la mesa rota, los cristales por doquier, la flecha en la puerta, el arco roto, cartas regadas en el suelo, la caja rota, la Biblia y el Rosario aventados lejos de la sala y la italiana recargada en el sillón durmiendo con el brazo herido y manchado con el cojín con sangre.

-¡Feliciana! ¿Pero qué paso aquí?- grito con un tono serio que asomaba miedo en las palabras del alemán. Ella pesadamente abría los ojos cansados de tanto llorar-

-¿Uh? ¿Ludwig eres tú?- murmuraba desde su lugar tallándose los ojos

-A ver- el fuerte uniformado cargaba y recostaba en el mueble a la criatura soñolienta- deja te curo ese brazo.

En cuanto desapareció en la cocina, Feli se acostó en su lado izquierdo para dejar el brazo más visible para Lud, se avergonzaba de su sala, no por el desorden sino porque mostraba una gran parte de su verdadera y triste niñez.

-No te muevas

-Di accordo…-y cumplió. A pesar del ardor de la limpieza de las cortadas no se movió para nada, ni cuando tuvo que sacar los pedacitos del cristal que se había clavado en su piel.

-Doitsu…tengo sueño…- susurro cuando ya habían terminado de curar sus heridas y tenía vendas en el brazo

-Ven te llevo a tu cama

La chica se incorporo pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, aquel ya la estaba cargando a su habitación y la estaba cobijando con cuidado

-Descansa- y apago la luz entrecerrando la puerta para poder asear la sala y barrer los vidrios rotos.

Cartas, cartas, las leyó Alemania y comprendió un poco de todo lo que constaba el primer amor de Feliciana, suspiro metiéndolas en un sobre amarillo para guardarlas en un archivero que tenía la joven. "Cartas a Italia, 962-1806" se leía en el sobre.

Procuro quitar todo el vidrio de la mesa y lo tiro al basurero, acomodo todo lo demás en la mesa del comedor y barrio el suelo. Por debajo del sofá se había ocultado el segundo lienzo que Feliciana ya no vio. Podía considerarse como una imagen conmovedora: una pequeña doncella de vestido verde y carita angelical dormía en una cocina bajo la luz de la luna: Italia. Tenía una firma en la esquina inferior izquierda; "Mein herz." _Otton. _Enganchado en la esquina del óleo estaba el sombrero del Sacro Imperio y dentro de este un pequeño corazón tallado en madera con las palabras: "Ich liebe dich"

Ludwig, Ludwig no es posible que un niñito haya tenido más agallas que tú en estas cosas del amor y se lo hubiera hecho saber a Italia de no ser porque él…El corazón tenía manchas desangre seca.

Acomodo los tres objetos juntos y entro al cuarto de Italia, como Alemania no sabía que iba a hacer ella con las cosas las puso en el tocador frente al espejo donde ella se arreglaba todas las mañanas. La vio de reojo en su cama. El porqué de ese cuadro era más que obvio, era prácticamente imposible verla dormir tan apacible sin querer llevarse esa imagen consigo. Era tarde para que volviera a casa y consideraba la probabilidad de que su novia tuviera pesadillas por la noche por lo tanto opto por quedarse a dormir en el sillón más largo de la sala, claro no sin antes despedirse de la mujercita.

-Guten nach mein herz, ich liebe dich- murmuro antes de posar un delicado beso en su nariz

Ya saliendo del cuarto abriendo la puerta escucho una vocecilla

-Io también ti amo…

El serio rostro de Beilschmidt enrojecía ante la inesperada respuesta y lentamente volvió la mirada, una cálida sonrisa lo observaba de vuelta

-¿Sabes? Es muy tarde para que te vayas así… ¿te quedarías a dormir?

Aun ruborizado y perplejo asintió levemente sonriendo de lado

-Yay…- sin que Ludwig pudiera replicar nada la muchacha Vargas ya estaba haciendo un espacio a su lado para el alemán, no le quedo más que quitarse el saco, desabotonarse la camisa, sacarse corbata y los zapatos para acomodarse en ese espacio. Y así hizo.

-Me gusta estar contigo Lud, me hace sentir tranquila

-A…a mi también

-No quiero que nada malo te pase nunca, nunca, nunca- el cansancio devolvía a la chica a las manos de Morfeo pero ella se acomodaba en brazos de Ludwig

-Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada malo- y la apretujaba contra su cálido pecho suspirando con suavidad hasta quedar ambos dormidos, en un lecho de cariño y amor.

**Epílogo**

12:56. Ambas naciones estaban durmiendo en la calma nocturna cuando un par singular se apareció.

-¿Esta ahí?

-Eso parece

-Imagino que ya no es una niña, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, ya es una gran nación hoy en día, ¡ay como ha crecido!

Una silueta mayor abría con lentitud la puerta evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera despertar a la pareja y una sombra menor se acercaba a las piernas del primero

-¿La ve?

-Ahí está, mírala, tan serena

-¿Quién es él?- cuestionaba la pequeña sombra

-Ahh –suspiraba la silueta- un fan mío, alianza de mi pequeñuela…

-¿Ah sí? –replico con un pequeño bufido

-No estés celoso, tú siempre has sido el primero, ven vamos a verlos de cerca

Ambas figuras se aproximaban a la cama para ver aquel par dormir. La silueta mayor corrió a donde la joven y le hacía mimos a Italia en las mejillas y chinitos en el cabello

-Querida nieta, haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, no desesperes estoy seguro que algún día serás incluso más grande que yo. Recuerda; nunca me has decepcionado nena, jamás decepcionas a tu nonno. Capullito debo irme una vez más pero deja te cuento algo rápido antes de irme, las cosas pasan para dar lugar a nuevas historias. Yo estoy bien y el pequeño Otton también, cuídate mucho ¿quieres? Te quiero mi pequeña.

Mientras tanto la sombra miraba atentamente a Ludwig, quería hablarle pero ¿de qué? Hablar de Feliciana sería incómodo en cierto punto, así que solo se remitió a susurrar

-No te conozco y dudo que tú a mí; pero si tienes el cariño de Italia, no te separes de ella, por favor.

-Vamos chico, no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo aquí.- dijo el anciano Roma saliendo del cuarto

-Ja- asintió- y también cuídala mucho…

Ludwig se incorporo para ver mejor al pequeño

-Ja, pequeño Otton

-¿Cuánto…cuanto llevas despierto?- dijo un poco avergonzado el muchachito

-Un rato, no te preocupes, se lo que sientes y te entiendo. –Dijo en un rubor extrañado muy similar al del chico –Ve tranquilo que yo cuidaré de ella

El alemán había despertado en cuanto escucho las voces fuera del cuarto y los pasos del Sr. Roma que buscaba esa habitación; después de todo era el protector de la chica que ahora yacía a su lado dormida.

-Ja, adiós Italia, te quiero…

-¿Otton? Ya tenemos que irnos –se escuchaba desde afuera

-Voy, ya voy –miro al otro soldado una vez más y se despidió- Buena suerte Herr…

-Beilschmidt, buena suerte para ti también.

Y dicho esto el niño salió por la puerta. Se quedo despierto por otro rato hasta que el reloj dio la una con 23.

-¿Germany?

-Si dime-

-Soñé con el abuelo Roma… -susurro con delicadeza –Él no se decepciona de mí…dice que seré tan grande como él

-Algún día serás incluso más grande

-Seremos, algún día lo seremos. –dijo y su voz se difumino entre sueños otra vez

Él estaba acostumbrado a que Feli despertara por la noche de vez en vez y le contara algo; además lo que dijo esa vez lo hizo sonreír con un autentico cariño. Abrazando a Italia la acomodo en su costado y volvieron a dormir, cada uno más tranquilo. Del saco negro se cayó un muñequito de uniforme verde y cabellera amilla de estambre con una nota: "Aun cuando no esté, no te dejo sola"

Es curioso como pequeñas cosas nos pueden hacer sentir millones de emociones, conmovernos el corazón profundamente y traernos memorias vividas a la mente, ¿no?


End file.
